Battle of GcS KX 388849
The Battle of GcS KX 388849 (sometimes referred to as the Harvest Ambush) was the last battle of the Tauron Uprising, in which many of the Tauron Independence Front senior commanders were killed after attempting an invasion of the newly formed colony of Harvest Timeline In early 2249, General Maroo La'tar of the TIF announced to his senior commanders his intention to invade one of the newly formed Inner Colony worlds, either Harvest, Ruby or Endor. Despite many complaints from his commanders, General La'tar gave the go-ahead for the 2nd Rebel Wing to plan an assault on Harvest. The plan involved using the vast majority of the Tauren Independence Front's space force, which caused a large amount of internal friction. To counter this, General La'tar announced he would lead the attack himself, along with Colonel Roger M'Mon, his second-in-command. By November 2249, the attack fleet had been assembled and munitions and other supplies had been loaded onto transport ships, along with a sizeable force of infantry. The plan was for the force to exit Slip Space around 16.7 million km from Harvest. The F-103 fighter craft would proceed at maximum acceleration to Harvest, where they would make orbit and each launch 4 AGM-995 PointStrike missiles, targeted on Crystal Falls AFB and vital infrastructure. The transport ships would then be escorted to the surface by the fighter craft, and would assault the Harvest Government Building in the capital Peak Point City. By chance, sensor operators at Crystal Falls AFB were running deep sub-space scans on behalf of the National Science University of Harvest, which picked up the attack force approximately 2 hours away from Harvest still in Slipspace. The operators contacted the Royal Navy Colonial Defence Authority who immediately dispatched 5 ships which were currently on manoeuvres in the Harvest system. Using the information from sensor data, the ships were able to pinpoint the approximate location where the ships would exit slipspace. On the 27th November 2249, at 1944 hours, the attack force exited slipspace. The Royal Navy defence force immediately launched a large amount SCAM-224 Long Range stealth missiles at the attack fleet, which impacted targets at 1949. The surviving ships of the attack fleet surrendered via CommLink to the Royal Navy ships Controversy The immediate firing of missiles at the attack fleet without first communicating has drawn controversy, with some commentators claiming that the Naval Intelligence Service had prior knowledge of the planned attack as well as the fact that General La'tar and his second-in-command intended to lead the attack themselves. Evidence for this is that the Royal Navy fleet were able to find the exact location of the slipspace exit point, something which many scientists, including Dr. Robert Mathews (creator of the xIS SlipStream drive), have claimed to be almost impossible with the equipment the RN vessels were issued with. It has since been pointed out after the declassification of files that the Royal Naval Submarine Service operated 4 stealth ships between 2221 and 2298. These ships were equipped with the classified S©-8991 sensor package, which is capable of calculating slipstream exit positions, leading many to believe that one of these ships was assigned to the Harvest system at the time, something with the Royal Navy will neither confirm nor deny.